


You look like Poseidon

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: В старой школе он был любимчиком среди любимчиков и имел хвост поклонниц и поклонников, преследовавших его всегда и везде. Поэтому он серьезно озадачился, когда увидел скромного парня в синем свитере (с принтом, изображающим какие-то молекулы!) и не смог подобрать нормальных слов для знакомства.





	You look like Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> начнем с того, что это должен был быть драббл, а закончим тем, что для атмосферы этот фф можно читать [ под песенку ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se6-q57xJCg)

За словом в карман не полезет. Эта скромная фраза довольно ёмко описывала, кто такой Джеймс Барнс. Требовалось не больше одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что он — личность интересная, разносторонняя и абсолютно разгильдяйская, не способная подчиняться любым правилам. Такое мнение о себе он сложил, конечно, сам. Не придумал, а проанализировал поведение людей и их отношение к своей персоне. В старой школе он был любимчиком среди любимчиков и имел хвост поклонниц и поклонников, преследовавших его всегда и везде.

Поэтому он серьезно озадачился, когда увидел скромного парня в синем свитере (с принтом, изображающим какие-то молекулы!) и не смог подобрать нормальных слов для знакомства. Новая школа, новые люди — стресс, конечно, ещё тот, но разве когда-то новые места были для него проблемой?

По счастливой случайности их шкафчики оказались рядом, и Джеймс чувствовал, что от парня пахнет какими-то химикатами. И, может, в этом и была причина его внезапного онемения. Когда вдруг парень кинул на него взгляд (должно быть, почуял, что тот пялится, не отрываясь), он, облокотившись на шкафчик, поднял брови и ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, и как? — кивнул Джеймс, расплываясь в улыбке, и поправил сползающую лямку рюкзака. — Нравится то, что видишь?

Парень даже не улыбнулся в ответ. Покачал головой и продолжил совать какие-то книги в свой, должно быть, бездонный рюкзак. И никакого внимания к Джеймсу. Когда одна из книг упала на пол, парень сел на корточки, чтобы поднять её. Джеймс последовал его примеру, но за книжкой не потянулся (это ведь такой стереотип, поднимать чужие книги!), а вместо этого начал смущать парнишку взглядом.

Он разглядывал его так пристально, что даже проходящим мимо ученикам становилось неловко. Но только не милому кареглазому парню, пытающемуся запихнуть книгу в рюкзак, в котором, оказывается, пространство все же ограничено.

Наблюдая за жалкими попытками, Джеймс улыбался, но не смеялся, потому как совершенно не хотел обидеть этого мальца. Его слегка кудрявые волосы очаровывали, как и смущенная улыбка, а румянец на щеках заставлял сердце Джеймса сжиматься от умиления.

Когда парень все-таки умудрился запихать книгу в рюкзак, он снова посмотрел на Джеймса. И тут-то он подвел сам себя. Он мог сказать что угодно, использовать любой подкат, даже самый изысканный, но вместо этого выпалил глупую и несмешную шутку.

— А без одежды я выгляжу ещё круче.

Парень ухмыльнулся, и от его улыбки стало так тепло на душе, что Джеймс едва удержался, чтобы не спеть какую-нибудь трогательную строчку из сопливой песни. Но к большому разочарованию, тот так ничего и не сказал. Поднявшись, он захлопнул шкафчик и перекинул рюкзак через плечо.

— Эй, ты что, даже не скажешь, как тебя зовут? — разочарованный своей неудачей Джеймс поднялся вслед за ним и нахмурил брови.

— Ты самый странный из всех новеньких, — ухмыльнулся парень, ловко уходя от ответа.

И очевидно, своё имя он называть не собирался. Это загоняло Джеймса в рамки, к которым он совершенно не привык. Он ведь хорош собой, вполне порядочен и, если не считать глупой шутки, сделал всё правильно и прилично. Что же тогда пошло не так? Может, волосы плохо лежат? Или у него усталый вид? Или, упаси боже, прыщик вскочил на подбородке?

А может всё дело в его футболке? Ну, конечно, Железный кулак не лучший супергерой, но разве это повод для отказа?

Он хотел было вновь спросить имя паренька или просто оставить ему свой номер телефона, как вдруг мимо него словно пронесся ураган, и рядом с его очаровательным мальчиком материализовался милый блондин на полголовы выше. Он ослепительно улыбался, демонстрируя ровный ряд зубов.

— Эй, _паутиноголовый_ , ты чего застрял? — он хлопнул паренька по плечу. — Пошли скорее, на математику опоздаем. Ой, прости, забыл. Никакого паутиноголового. Просто Питер. Мы на математику опоздаем, кончай со своими книжками.

— Да я уже все собрал, — буркнул Питер, ткнув парня в грудь. — Пошли.

Джеймс смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Питеру и его другу. И каждый раз, когда в своей голове он произносил это волшебное имя, улыбался. Следовало бы, конечно, идти на урок, как завещал странный приятель Питера, но Джеймс не мог сдвинуться с места. Он выудил телефон из кармана и быстро набрал сообщение.

«Ребят, я влюбился», — коротко написал он в общий чат под звонкий треск школьного звонка. Пока он добирался до класса, телефон неустанно вибрировал.

 _Сэмми, 08:00_  
_«Ну началось»._

 _Железяка, 08:00_  
_«Барнс, это же не распродажа, не стоит хватать всё подряд»._

 _Стив, 08:00_  
_«Не слушай его, он просто завидует»._

 _Стив, 08:01_  
_«Ты хотя бы успел ЗАЙТИ в новую школу?»_

 _Сэмми, 08:01_  
_«Нат просит фотку»._

Он не успел прочитать, что ещё написали его друзья, которые уже учились на первом курсе колледжа. Когда он подошел к кабинету, понял, что только его и ждут, чтобы начать урок, ведь его встречал сам директор школы. Джеймс узнал его сразу, несмотря на то, что собеседование проходил полтора месяца назад. Сложно забыть этого одноглазого с глупым выражением лица.

— Мистер Барнс, рады приветствовать вас в нашей школе, — улыбнулся директор, похлопав его по плечу.

— Да бросьте, сэр, — Джеймсу, конечно, такое внимание льстило, но не более. Злоупотреблять им всё равно не получится, так что зачем поощрять то, что может навредить? — Если бы моя тётя не была с вами знакома, я никогда бы не попал сюда.

— Тем не менее, я обязан представить тебя классу. Не так часто к нам приходят новички.

— Но всё же приходят?

— В этом году ты единственный. Пока.

— Ну вперед тогда, мистер Фьюри, объявите о моём появлении, — довольно сказал Джеймс, натянув улыбку-оскал.

Фьюри вздохнул, кажется, уже сожалея о том, что всё-таки принял Барнса в свою школу, но дороги назад уже не было. Велев подождать, Фьюри зашел в кабинет, предусмотрительно закрыв за собой дверь. Джеймс решил не тратить время впустую и поправлял волосы, любуясь отражением в стеклянной вставке на двери.

Причёска что надо, взгляд — великолепный, такой уверенный и в меру дерзкий. Прямые плечи. О, он готов к тому, чтобы разбивать сердца. Через несколько секунд Фьюри махнул рукой, и Джеймс вошел в класс. Он встал аккурат рядом с Фьюри, и тот положил ладонь ему на плечо. На этом жесте настаивала тётя. Она считала, что это поможет Джеймсу заработать высокий авторитет в этой новой школе.

Джеймс поднял подбородок, оглядел учеников, которые с любопытством смотрели на него. Что же такого наплел Фьюри, что они проявили к нему интерес? Хотя, стоит признать, такое внимание не заслуга Фьюри. Ему не нужна чья-то помощь, чтобы быть в центре.

— Мистер Барнс отныне будет учиться в вашем классе. Поприветствуйте новичка, — голос у Фьюри имел отличительную черту: с учениками он разговаривал так, что и мысли не возникало, чтобы ослушаться. Джеймс даже чуть сам себе не сказал унылое «Привет». Но один ученик ослушался, и директор не упустил это из виду. — Мистер Паркер, а вы не подарите нам частицу своего внимания? Раз в году, знаете, можно проявить уважение.

— Простите, директор Фьюри, я…

Этот Паркер вынырнул откуда-то из-под стола и устремил испуганный взгляд на стоявшего у доски Барнса. Как только они встретились глазами, Джеймс заулыбался. Этот прекрасный шоколадный взгляд он никогда не забудет. Мистер Паркер — его новый одноклассник, какая же хитрая эта судьба.

— А с ним мы уже познакомились, — подал голос Джеймс, взглянув на Фьюри.

— Это правда, мистер Паркер? — поинтересовался Фьюри.

— Да, правда, сэр. Мы встретились в коридоре. Шкафчики… У нас рядом шкафчики.

— Что ж, — Фьюри развел руки в стороны и покосился на Джеймса. — Прекрасно. Мистер Барнс, за Паркером свободное место. Отныне оно ваше.

Джеймс ухмыльнулся, направился к отведенному ему месту и не сводил взгляда с мистера Паркера столько, сколько мог. Весь урок он рассматривал затылок Паркера и любовался его кудряшками.

Через пятнадцать минут после начала урока, его телефон начал вибрировать, и Джеймс вспомнил о просьбе Нат. Он сфотографировал Питера со спины и отправил фото в общий чат, подписав его «Парень моей мечты».

 _Железяка, 08:24_  
_«О, Барнса потянуло на щеночков. Туши свет»._

 _Баки, 08:25_  
_«Неправда, он учится со мной в одном классе»._

 _Сэмми, 08:26_  
_«Ха-ха, школьник хренов»._

Наташа прислала ему смайлик с сердечком. И в общем-то, это всё, чего он ждал.

— Эй, Питер, — позвал он, тихо-тихо, едва слышно. Паркер дёрнулся, но не повернулся. — Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

— Отвали, — фыркнул Питер.

«Отвали» прозвучало немного грубо, но это ничуть не смутило Барнса. «Отвали» — это еще не «нет», и Джеймс надеялся, что никогда им не станет.

— Удачи тебе с ним, — с иронией сказала кучерявая девчонка, сидящая по правую руку от него.

Что ж, вызов принят.

 

***

Джеймс не стал сразу напирать на Питера, хоть и очень хотелось. Эти его невинные кудряшки напоминали о Геркулесе из греческих мифов, а после того, как этот хилый с виду паренек побил рекорд по количеству упражнений на пресс за тридцать секунд, удивив физрука, образ сына Зевса прочно закрепился за ним. Во всяком случае, в сознании Барнса.

После урока, среди галдящих голосов в мужской раздевалке, Джеймс снова решил попытать счастья. Питер никуда не торопился, стоял у шкафчика (как будто прятался за дверью от кидающего на него взгляды Барнса) и что-то искал. Его светловолосый друг благополучно сбежал на тренировку школьной футбольной команды, а большая часть ребят так и вовсе поспешили домой, не переодеваясь в повседневную одежду. Так что момент как нельзя подходящий.

— Сегодня ты был на высоте, — начал Джеймс. Он стянул футболку, вытащил чистую из запасных вещей, но не торопился её надевать, держал в руках, немного прикрывался ей, но не специально. Вынужденная мера, не более. — Устал, наверное.

Но Питер никак не отреагировал. Стоял стойко, кажется, даже не шелохнулся, продолжая прятаться за чертовой дверцей. Джеймса это злило. Самую малость. На три по двенадцатибальной шкале. Он как нераскрывшаяся фисташка, подумал Джеймс. Ничего не говорит, игнорирует и не желает вылезать из своего кокона.

— А я, знаешь, тоже так могу, — продолжил Джеймс. Надо набивать себе цену, чтобы с каждым разом Питер задумывался над тем, кого он теряет. — Шестьдесят раз за полминуты, раз плюнуть. Даже не устану.

Питер выглянул из-за дверцы, недоуменно посмотрел на Джеймса, а потом снова спрятался, даже не думая сдержать разочарованный вздох.

— Серьезно, я сильный. Очень сильный. Прямо, как Халк. Не веришь?

Джеймс продемонстрировал свои бицепсы. Они, конечно, были не таким большим, как у Стива и Нат, но всё же больше, чем у Сэмми и Железяки. Однако Питера это не интересовало. К тому же, он никогда не видел Сэмми и Железяку, так что смысла в этом нелепом хвастовстве не так и много.

Вдруг из ниоткуда появился дружок Питера. В футбольной форме, со шлемом в руках, он глазами искал друга. Джеймс натянул чистую футболку и закинул грязные кеды в пакет, чтобы забрать их домой.

— Эй, Пити, — заговорил парень, когда Питер выглянул из-за дверцы шкафа. — Ты же обещал посмотреть, как я тренируюсь. И опять опаздываешь.

— Да сейчас я, Джонни, сейчас! — раздраженно ответил Питер. — Куда ты вечно торопишься?

— Жизнь не стоит на месте, надо поспевать за ней. А ещё ты обещал пофоткать меня для школьной газеты, помнишь?

— Сложно забыть, когда ты трещишь об этом весь день. Иди, буду через пять минут, только сгоняю за другим объективом, — кивнул Питер. — Иди.

Джонни не стал настаивать на своём, скрылся в коридоре и, вероятно, вернулся на поле. Быть может, у него было не так времени в запасе на уговоры Питера, а может, он заранее знал исход. И если так, то Питер явно выполняет свои обещания, правда, похоже всегда с опозданием. Это почему-то делало его ещё очаровательнее.

— Эй, Питер, — позвал Барнс, закрывая шкафчик. — Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

— Отвали, — ровно ответил Питер.

— У тебя уже кто-то есть? И неужели этот кто-то лучше меня? — не унимался Джеймс. Но Питер не отвечал на эти провокационные вопросы. Да и на другие тоже. Кажется, «Отвали» — единственное слово, которое он говорил непосредственно Джеймсу. — Так вы с Джонни пара?

Услышав это, Питер закатил глаза. Он захлопнул дверцу шкафчика и прошел мимо Джеймса, так ничего ему и не ответив. Когда Паркер вышел из раздевалки, Джеймс лег на скамейку и достал из кармана телефон.

 _Баки, 14:24_  
_«Как узнать, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь, если он со мной не разговаривает?»_

 _Нат, 14:25_  
_«И что же ты натворил?»_

 _Баки, 14:25_  
_«Ничего, я же душка»._

 _Сэмми, 14:27_  
_«Это самая смешная шутка, которую_ _я когда-либо слышал»._

 _Желе_ _зяка, 14:30_  
_«Он смеется уже пять минут»,_

 _Железяка, 14:31_  
_«Вложение: video324.mp4»._

 _Баки, 14:31_  
_«Никто не собирается мне помогать, да?»_

И на это сообщение благополучно никто не ответил. Но зато двадцать три минуты спустя, когда Стив прислал фотку своего пса в шапке Железяки, каждый высказал свое мнение. Что ж, придется самому разбираться с этим.

 

***

Его практика «не прыгать с обрыва в пропасть» работала на отлично. Он не лез к Питеру без причины, иногда задавал глупые вопросы, вроде тех, которые мучали главного героя «Над пропастью во ржи», и улыбался во все зубы. И через некоторое время он стал замечать, что Пит вел себя иначе рядом с ним. Он то ли привык, то ли просто перестал обращать внимания, но уже не дергался каждый раз, когда Джеймс говорил ему «Привет».

Так что, когда они поехали на экскурсию в планетарий, Джеймс не удивился тому, что Питер сел на кресло рядом с ним. Все остальные места были заняты, а его то ли друг, то ли бойфренд болтал в микрофон о всякой ерунде, изображая из себя весельчака.

— Орешки? — Джеймс протянул пакетик с арахисом, но Питер помотал головой. — День не задался?

— Как будто тебе это интересно.

Почти всю дорогу Питер спал. Джеймс молча наблюдал за ним и едва сдержался, чтобы не сфотографировать его на телефон (он ведь так и не показал Нат это милое личико). Громкий голос Джонни не мешал Паркеру спать, как будто он давно привык спать под этот гул.

На нем была надета смешная футболка с облизывающейся лисой, на которую Джеймс периодически опускал взгляд. Такой выбор казался ему любопытным, но синий свитер с какими-то молекулами ему нравился больше. Как заметил Барнс, Питер надевал этот свитер каждый понедельник и не нарушал эту традицию весь месяц.

Перед самым прибытием в планетарий Джонни разбудил Питера. Тот выглядел немного помятым и недовольно ворчал.

— Ты мешаешь мне спать дома, я мешаю тебе спать в школе, — усмехнулся Джонни, когда Пит поднял на него свой взгляд. — Маленькая месть.

— Мог бы просто не давать ему спать в планетарии, — Джеймс и сам не понял, зачем сморозил эту чушь, но почему-то ему до одури хотелось вмешаться в эту беседу. Может, потому что он считал своим долгом защитить того, кто ему нравится, от хулиганов, вроде Джонни, а может, хотел быть ближе к тем, с кем Питер хорошо общается, и это вроде как неплохой способ завести разговор.

— Питер обожает планетарий, — хмыкнул Джонни, с недоумением взглянув на Барнса. — Но ты новенький, неудивительно, что не знаешь об этом. Думаешь, почему нас отправили на экскурсию именно _сюда_?

— Ну хоть его не доставай, — подал голос Питер и легко ударил Джонни по ноге. — Я не сплю, доволен?

— Всю оставшуюся дорогу я буду сидеть сзади и пинать твое сидение, — улыбнулся Джонни. И сделал ровно то, что обещал.

— Ненавижу тебя, — буркнул Питер, дёрнувшись в кресле.

— Неправда, — Джонни просунул голову между сидениями. — Ты от меня без ума. Ты только взгляни на эти румяные щеки, разве можно быть еще прекраснее?

Питер снова дернулся в кресле, и Джонни предпочел сесть прямо. Кажется, он выполнил свою задачу (разозлил Питера) и успокоился, даже перестал пинать сидение. Эти последние пять минут они сидели в полной тишине. Когда автобус остановился, Джонни выбежал первым и нарочно пнул ногу Пита.

— Да чёрт возьми, Джонни, я разбудил тебя в семь утра, ты же всё равно собирался вставать через пять минут, — крикнул Питер вслед. И вместо того, чтобы встать и выйти из автобуса, он плотнее вжался в кресло.

— Ты совершил большую ошибку, — хмыкнул Джеймс, наблюдая за пробегающими мимо них учениками.

— Мне просто был нужен ноутбук, я не виноват, что он играл по сети до трех ночи и уснул прямо на нем.

— А экскурсия в планетарий правда твоих рук дело?

— Не сегодня, — Пит помотал головой, а потом резко поднялся, кое-как втиснувшись между одноклассниками.

Вот чёрт, он просто сбежал. Неужели общество Джеймса было настолько неприятным? Барнс, конечно, расстроился, но не подал виду и вышел из автобуса самым последним.

В планетарии оказалось не так скучно, как он думал, а фильм про космос вообще был самым лакомым кусочком. Конечно, здесь не появлялись лазерные мечи и «Тысячелетний сокол» не совершал прыжки в пространстве, но картинка была красивой, а факты — интересными, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы не заскучать.

Когда пошли титры, в зале резко включился свет. Звездный потолок исчез, а внезапная яркая вспышка едва не ослепила его. Потребовалось еще полминуты, чтобы прийти в себя, так что Джеймс прослушал большую часть того, что сказал им мистер Коулсон, и сильно удивился, когда к нему с другого конца ряда прилетела стопка каких-то бумаг. Он взял один листок и передал пачку дальше.

— И что мне с этим делать? — и зачем только он произнес это вслух?

— Новенький, — кто-то рассмеялся прямо над ухом. Повернувшись, он увидел Джонни, который наклонился к его креслу. — Это тест. Его надо решить. И, чтоб ты знал, я слежу за тобой.

Джеймс фыркнул, отвернулся и полез в карман за телефоном. Прежде Джонни не особо церемонился с ним, да и внимание на него не обращал. У них почти не было пересекающихся занятий, кроме обязательных для посещения, вроде математики и физкультуры, так что виделись они редко, и вряд ли это «я слежу за тобой» связано с их личными отношениями.

Дело в Питере, даже сомневаться не стоит.

 _Баки, 11:02_  
_«Как понять, они встречаются или просто друзья?»_

 _Сэмми, 11:04_  
_«Они встречаются»._

 _Железяка, 11:05_  
_«Это очевидно»._

 _Стив, 11:05_  
_«Вынужден согласиться»._

 _Нат, 11:06_  
_«Если так судить, мы — одна большая шведская семья»._

 _Железяка, 11:06_  
_«И это очевидно»._

Очевидно, ну конечно. Вздохнув, он поднялся с кресла и поспешил к выходу из зала, за его спиной Джонни взглядом выискивал Питера и во всеуслышание сообщал об этом.

— Эй, паутиноголовый, ты где? — кричал Джонни. — Я прошу у тебя прощения за всё, что наболтал. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Джеймс тоже нуждался в помощи. Хоть в чьей-нибудь. Вопросы в тесте звучали странно и непонятно, варианты ответов были ещё хуже, но самой ужасной была та часть, в которой варианты ответа отсутствовали вовсе и предполагалось, что их нужно вписать самому.

В коридоре толпились люди. Джеймс пытался взглядом найти кого-нибудь из своих и довольно быстро заметил парня в фиолетовой толстовке, который сидел на подоконнике и решал тест.

— Тоже проспал большую часть фильма? — парень поднял голову, и Джеймс узнал в нем Клинта Бартона, с которым они вместе ходили на курсы актерского мастерства (потому что это единственный урок, на котором можно ничего не делать и получать «отлично»).

— Вроде того, — буркнул Джеймс, встав рядом, и заглянул в его тест, надеясь списать хотя бы пару-тройку ответов. — Думал о том, в какой части галактики Люк взорвал Звезду Смерти.

— Знакомо, — улыбаясь, кивнул Бартон. — Вот это я списал у какой-то девчонки, а это успел подглядеть у Паркера до того, как он сбежал в туалет.

Не задумываясь, Барнс быстро переписывал всё, что попадалось на глаза. Но потом вдруг замер, когда понял, что сказал Клинт. Он упомянул Питера, и, кажется, этот факт поломал ему все тормоза.

— Заполни за меня и отдай Коулсону, ладно? — он сунул листы Бартону в руки и побежал в сторону лестницы.

Ещё в начала экскурсии он заметил двери уборной на первом этаже. Питер, вероятно, тоже. Джеймс в этом не сомневался, и в этот раз чутье его не подвело. Как только он открыл дверь, увидел Питера, который стоял около зеркала, прислонившись к стене, и дорешивал тот самый тест. Он поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошел, но быстро вернулся к заданиям.

— А я тебя искал, — Джеймс спрятал руки в карманы.

— Какая досада, — отозвался Пит, не отрывая взгляда от теста.

— Я знаю, что уже спрашивал, но есть ведь шанс, что ты передумал, — начал Джеймс, наблюдая за реакцией Питера. Дверь туалета открылась, и за спиной Барнса появился Флэш. Впрочем, ему не было никакого дела до него. — Но прежде хочу заметить, что я отлично целуюсь. Серьезно! И не нужно закатывать глаза. Прошу, давай сходим на свидание?

— Отвали.

Питер повторялся. Но в этот раз его голос звучал чуть-чуть иначе. Быть может, виной всему было помещение, которое отражало каждое сказанное им слово эхом, а может, на что Джеймс очень надеялся, его сердце наконец-таки начало оттаивать.

А может, всё дело было во Флэше, который справлял нужду в одном из писсуаров.

— Но почему? — Джеймс не собирался сдаваться. — Просто дай мне шанс, и я докажу, что всё, сказанное мной, чистая правда. Без одежды я выгляжу лучше, это даже не обсуждается. Я не дурак, даже рублю в математике немного, сильный, могу таскать все твои книги даже не напрягаясь! И великолепно целуюсь, тебе понравится.

— Да боже, — возмутился Флэш, застегивая ширинку. — Это туалет, а не кабинка для свиданий.

— Заткнись, Томпсон, — рявкнул Джеймс, сам удивившись своей грубости. Поджав губы, он зажмурился, а потом снова обратился к Питеру, его голос стал мягче и приятнее. — Ну, Питер, что скажешь? Свидание?

— Отвали.

— Так значит, это всё из-за Джонни? Вы встречаетесь?

— Да причём тут Джонни вообще? — нервно спросил Питер.

В этот самый момент профессор Коулсон заглянул в уборную и велел всем немедленно вернуться в автобус. Сидение рядом с Джеймсом оставалось пустым всю дорогу до школы.

 

***

_Баки, 02:34_  
_«Нат»._

 _Баки, 02:34_  
_«Что мне делать?»_

 _Сэмми, 02:35_  
_«Школьникам давно пора спать»._

 _Стив, 02:35_  
_«Оставь его_ _в покое, Баки»_

 _Железяка, 02:36_  
_«Не слушай советов вечного девственника!»_

 _Железяка, 02:36_  
_«Пали из всех стволов! Докажи, что ты — лучшее, что может с ним случиться»._

 _Нат, 02:38_  
_«Ну, из трех советов, думаю, выберешь сам»._

Всё следующее утро по дороге в школу, он думал о том, что сказали ему друзья. Совет Сэма оказался так себе, потому что независимо от того, школьник ты или студент колледжа, чувства мешают спать. Так что теперь ему приходилось выбирать между советом от Стива и советом от Железяки, которые чертовски противоречили друг другу. Воспользовавшись любым из них, он мог потерять Питера навсегда. Совет Стива больше подходил по ситуации, но совет Железяки мог помочь ему заполучить Пита.

Наверное, это и стало решающим фактором, когда Джеймс, придя в школу, увидел Питера возле шкафчика. Коридор был почти пустым, часы на стене показывали без двадцати девять. Идеальное время и место, чтобы попытаться снова пригласить Питера на свидание.

Он направлялся к своему шкафчику, придумывая, что такого сказать, чтобы сразить Питера наповал. Идей было много, некоторые даже казались Барнсу в меру романтичными, но в конечном итоге все пошло не по плану и наперекосяк. Джеймс неудачно подвернул ногу, упал, наступив на собственный развязавшийся шнурок, и на коленях проехался по мокрому полу. Он остановился в паре сантиметров от Питера, поднял взгляд и почти уткнулся в застегнутую ширинку Паркера.

Питер замер, широко раскрыл глаза и уставился на сидевшего в ногах Джеймса. На секунду Барнсу показалось, что тот начал краснеть. Ситуация не из лучших, но тонко намекающая: действуй. Вселенная ведь иногда оставляет подсказки тем, кто запутался? Сделав вдох и абсолютно не подумав, Джеймс выпалил то, что в следующую секунд хотел вернуть назад.

— А ещё я могу офигенный минет сделать. Прям закачаешься.

Наверное, излишняя любовь к себе и слегка пошатнувшаяся уверенность не дали Джеймсу совершить ещё одну глупость: ему очень хотелось ударить себя по лицу за эти слова, когда они с Питером снова столкнулись взглядом. Впервые за всё время он почувствовал себя виноватым за излишнюю настойчивость.

Время, место, слова — всё превратилось в жуткий кошмар, в котором Джеймс, вероятно, играл роль злодея. Он ведь заварил эту кашу, верно? Мог бы просто послушать Питера и последовать его совету, а не спрашивать своих друзей о том, как лучше поступить.

— Что непонятного в слове «Отвали»? — зло прошептал Питер. И этот взгляд он запомнит надолго.

Джеймс хотел извиниться, но вот в планах Питера такого пункта явно не было. Прежде, чем он успел подняться и сказать хоть слово, Паркера и след простыл. Расстроенный, Джеймс подошел к шкафчику, быстро набрал код и закинул туда часть учебников из рюкзака.

Он думал о шансах получить прощение от Питера, когда услышал тихий смех со стороны. Кучерявая девчонка стояла через три шкафчика от него и многозначительно поглядывала в его сторону.

— Ну, ты была права, — Джеймс пожал плечами и захлопнул шкафчик, — он мне не по зубам.

— Ты просто не с того начал.

— О чём ты?

— Что ты вообще знаешь о Питере Паркере? — спросила она. Джеймс задумался, но прежде, чем успел сказать хоть что-то, девчонка снова заговорила. — Ему всего шестнадцать, а он уже оказался среди восемнадцатилетних, которые пытаются научить его жить правильно. А ты вообще старше. Ты ведь знал, что он слишком умный даже для старшей школы?

— Серьёзно?

— Ага. Башковитый вундеркинд. А ещё в прошлом году на выпускном ему разбили сердце, и все эти твои предложения так нелепо смотрятся. Он и целовался-то поди один раз.

— А я был почти уверен, что он встречается с этим белобрысым Джонни, — Джеймс покачал головой.

— И всё равно подкатывал? А ты не промах. Ещё и бесстрашный. Парни из футбольной команды тебя не пугают?

— Я и сам был футболистом. Они не такие и страшные, как кажется на первый взгляд.

— Ну, если Джонни прознает про этот инцидент, он задаст тебе жару.

Джеймс прикусил губу, задумавшись. Он всегда был мастером слова, всегда знал, что сказать и как преподнести ту или иную информацию, но вот с Питером это не работало с самого начала. Он — не такой как все его друзья, да и на одноклассников не похож ни поведением, ни вкусами, ни оценками. Он просто другой. С ним сложно, да, чёрт подери, но так интересно, что просто Джеймс не мог просто отпустить его. Но чувствовал, что стоило всё сделать именно так.

— Как думаешь, он простит меня за эту выходку? — спросил он, взглянув на кучерявую.

— Если ты не будешь об этом напоминать.

Придя на урок и сев за парту, Джеймс написал сообщение своим друзьям, надеясь получить хотя бы немного поддержки. Его, конечно, не первый раз отшивали, пережить это не так и сложно, но в случае с Питером всё было не как обычно с самого начала.

 _Баки, 08:53_  
_«Я сдаюсь»._

 _Нат, 08:54_  
_«И что ты натворил?»_

 _Баки, 08:55_  
_«Назвал себя мастером в искусстве минета»._

 _Нат, 08:56_  
_«Жаль, что мы так и не познакомились»._

 _Стив, 08:56_  
_«Иногда лучше нажать на тормоза»._

 _Сэмми, 08:57_  
_«Ну ты и придурок»._

 _Железяка, 08:58_  
_«Да что он за отморозок такой, что не оценил этот подкат?»_

 _Баки, 08:58_  
_«Тебе не понять»._

 _Железяка, 08:59_  
_«_ _Если однажды используешь этот подкат на мне, я обязательно соглашусь»._

 _Стив, 08:59_  
_«ТОНИ, НЕТ»._

 _Железяка, 09:00_  
_«Да брось, Роджерс. Это инструкция, просто возьми на заметку»._

Прозвенел звонок. Джеймс усмехнулся и убрал телефон. Стоящий перед ним стул пустовал. Ему так хотелось оглянуться, найти Питера среди одноклассников и улыбнуться ему, но вместо этого он пялился в пустоту, даже не зная, присутствовал ли Паркер на уроке.

Если Питер здесь, сидит где-нибудь на задних партах, не стоит так явственно проявлять свою нездоровую настойчивость. Если его нет, то это всё вообще не имеет смысла.

Открыв тетрадь, Джеймс попытался вникнуть в новую тему и всё старательно записывал, мысленно говоря себе, что всё, что ни случается — к лучшему.

 

***  
_два месяца спустя_

Хэллоуинская вечеринка после Хэллоуина — звучит глупо, да и выглядит тоже. Но Старк не был бы Старком, не закати он такую при первой возможности. От Хэллоуина у этой вечеринки было только название и парочка девушек-студенток, одетых в костюм медсестры, в остальном — обычный набор выпивки, еды и развлечений.

Народу было много. Казалось, что Старк пригласил большую часть студентов колледжа, которые, конечно, умели веселиться. Кто-то на скорость выпивал литр пива, кто-то — плескался в бассейне, но Баки сидел за пустым столиком и с улыбкой наблюдал за происходящим.

— Почему мы такие грустные и не танцуем? — Стив сел рядом, поставив перед собой какую-то странную бутылку без этикетки. Его нос и щеки покраснели, расфокусированный взгляд блуждал по веселящимся у бассейна студентам.

— Сколько бутылок ты усосал? — удивился Барнс. Со Стивом они дружили с самого детства, но Баки впервые видел его настолько _пьяным_.

— Баночку диетической колы, — ухмыльнулся Стив, — но, кажется, Тони что-то мне подмешал.

— А в бутылке что?

— Кофейный ликер. И от него не пьянеют, я проверял.

— Старк, — крикнул Баки, заметив Тони в толпе. Тот нехотя направился к нему, но еще не успел преодолеть и половину пути, как почувствовал гнев Барнса. — Ты зачем Стива спаиваешь?

Тони усмехнулся, сел на скамейку, прямо напротив Барнса, и облокотился рукой на стол.

— Да не спаиваю я его. Не бросайся обвинениями, не разобравшись.

— Что он пил?

— Какую-то старую настойку, оставшуюся после отца. С колой. Так что эффект опьянения снижается, как минимум на одну треть, а учитывая пропорции, в которых настойка и газировка был смешаны, на все две третьих, — Старк расплылся в улыбке. — Ты посмотри, как ему хорошо. Давно пора было провернуть такой фокус. Он хоть забыл про эту свою Картер. Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешало бы выпить что-то покрепче пива, а то сидишь с кислой миной и портишь всем настроение.

— Неправда.

— Правда. Всё страдаешь по своему щеночку?

— Он не щеночек, ясно тебе? И если со Стивом что-то случится, сам будешь отмывать его.

— Бла-бла-бла, — передразнил Старк. — А Сью уверяла нас, что школьники умеют веселиться. Не стоило её слушать.

— Баки, — застонал Стив вдруг. — Ты не можешь оставить меня на Тони. Я ведь не выживу.

— Что? — возмутился Старк. — Ты считаешь, что я с тобой не справлюсь? Да я сама ответственность!

Однако, заплетающийся язык Старка говорил об обратном. Баки сидел между Тони и Стивом, выслушивал пьяные бредни и не понимал, зачем вообще пришел на эту вечеринку. Он скучал по друзьям, хотел встретиться, узнать, как у них дела и послушать истории, но вместо этого приходилось любоваться пьяными студентами, что оказалось сложнее, чем раньше. Потому что Джеймсу совершенно не хотелось напиваться. Не сегодня.

Он слушал спор друзей, кивал, но не встревал. Они все равно не заткнутся, как не пытайся их остановить, а придерживаться нейтралитета — отличная возможность избежать пьяных нотаций и нравоучений. А пить пиво в компании, пусть уже и пьяных друзей, всё равно приятно.

— В том, что умерла твоя золотая рыбка, моей вины нет, — защищался Старк, пока Стив одно за другим предъявлял обвинения. — Я в глаза её не видел.

— А должен был! Я уезжал всего-то на неделю!

— Ну ты ж не рыбка, за неделю без еды не сдохнешь. К тому же, всегда можешь перекусить спермой. Чистый белок пойдет тебе на пользу.

— У тебя, я смотрю, уже есть опыт в выживании.

— Ну, знаешь, я-то только себя прокормить смогу, а ты со своей любовью к воздержанию, целое племя содержать сможешь.

— Да как ты…

И Баки честно не понимал, как они вообще к этому пришли. Он сделал глоток пива, чтобы отвлечься от дрянного разговора друзей, а когда поставил бутылку на стол, снова взглянул на отдыхающую у бассейна толпу. На секунду ему _показалось_ , что среди студентов, рядом со студенточками-медиками прошел Питер. Его Питер с милой, завивающейся челкой.

Это видение, иллюзия, а значит концентрация алкоголя в его крови наконец достигла значения, при котором он пьянеет. Но потом он заметил Джонни и напрягся. Тот не числился в списке его любимчиков или школьных друзей, как, например, Бартон.

— Старк, что ты там о школьниках говорил? — Баки вклинился в разговор. И Стив, и Тони замерли, как будто пытаясь понять, о чем он их спрашивал. — Ну же, ты ведь умный, даже когда пьяный!

— Школьники, школьники… — пробормотал Старк. — Ах, да. Сью привела с собой школьников. Родители велели ей проводить время с братом, а она хотела тусить… Так что теперь школьники где-то здесь. Ты не один на этом празднике жизни.

— Увидимся позже.

Баки поднялся с места, напрочь забыв про Стива со Старком, и отправился на поиски Питера.

Дом Старка, надо сказать, огромный, а участок, на котором тот стоит, и того больше. Он прошёл мимо бассейна и беседки, направился в сторону небольшой рощи, но остановился, заметив Питера. Тот сидел на старом столе, что стоял недалеко от беседки, в полном одиночестве. Символ паука на его красной толстовке светился в темноте, на шее висели наушники. Блеклый свет от экрана телефона падал на лицо.

— Привет, — Баки спрятал руки в карманы и подошел к Питеру. Тот вздрогнул, услышав чужой голос.

— Прошу, больше не подкрадывайся ко мне, — с облегчением выдохнул Питер, увидев Джеймса.

— Не буду. Можно? — Баки кивнул на пустое место рядом с Питером. — Я ведь так и не извинился за тот случай в коридоре.

— Забудь, — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Признаться, в тот раз я другого и не ждал. _Это же ты_. Ты никогда не бываешь простым.

— А ты любишь сложности, — подхватил Баки, садясь на стол, — раз пришел сюда.

— Я здесь не по своей воле, — раздосадовано ответил Питер. — А ты?

— Ну, если на чистоту, это дом одного из моих лучших друзей.

— Серьезно? — удивленно воскликнул Паркер, повернувшись к Баки. — Вот это у тебя друзья.

— Да, они все уже в колледже учатся, а я… второгодник. Играл в футбол, получил травму, не смог сдать экзамены… Ну, представляешь, как это бывает.

— Ты играл в футбол?

— Да, за школьную команду. Когда-то я был лучшим. А теперь такой же, как все.

— Ну, в этом нет ничего плохого.

Питер улыбнулся. У Баки аж дыхание сперло от того, как Пит с ним разговаривал. Было что-то особенное в том, что он вообще с ним заговорил, не ушел и не позвал Джонни, который с легкостью мог бы уделать Барнса. Их диалог казался чертовски неловким, Баки очень тщательно подбирал каждое слово, постоянно напоминая себе о том случае, когда хотел забрать свои слова назад, но не смог.

Но пользуясь ситуацией, Джеймс рассказал о происшествии на футбольном матче, из-за которого пальцы на левой руке до сих пор не восстановились. О достаточно долгой реабилитации и работе с психологами, на которых настаивали родители, считая, что, лишившись футбола, их сын потерял цель всей своей жизни.

— Обидно, наверное, когда все твои друзья уже студенты, а ты застрял в старших классах, — предположил Питер.

— Я сначала тоже так думал, а потом… — Баки замешкался и глянул на Питера.

У него был тот самый мечтательный взгляд, а его челку развивал ветер. Джеймс залюбовался, с приоткрытым ртом наблюдая за каждым движением его пальцев, которыми тот сжимал колени, подмечал, как Пит стучал ногой по скамейке и совсем забыл, о чём говорил.

— А потом? — Питер повернулся к нему внезапно, и они столкнулись глазами, совсем как в романтических фильмах. Во всяком случае, именно так решил Барнс. — Нашел в школьной жизни плюсы?

— Вроде того, — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Ты, кстати, так и не сказал, как попал сюда.

— Сью заставила меня пойти. Точнее, она заставила Джонни, а он уже потащил меня за собой. Я не хотел идти.

— А, все дело в Джонни. Значит, вы все-таки… Ну, понятно, что вы лучшие друзья и…

— Мы не встречаемся, — прервал его Питер. Джеймс удивился и уж очень хотел улыбнуться, но сдержался. — И никогда не встречались. Джонни, вообще-то, мой брат.

— Что? — вскрикнул Барнс, подняв брови.

— Сводный брат, — губы Питера растянулись в неловкой ухмылке. — Не люблю об этом говорить. Люди начинают обсуждать и осуждать, а я… не люблю всё это. Итак привлекаю к себе много внимания, из-за того, что учусь на два класса старше, чем должен.

— Вау, — Барнс всё ещё выглядел шокировано. — Тогда, может, ты передумаешь и всё-таки решишь сходить со мной на свидание? Я же не так многого прошу. И обещаю, без глупостей…

Баки не успел договорить. Прямо перед ними появился Джонни и, схватив Питера за руку, потащил его за собой. Тот почти не сопротивлялся, зная, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Джонни всегда получает то, что хочет, и лучше сдаться ему и перетерпеть эти несколько минут трепетного внимания к младшему брату.

Джеймс смотрел им вслед, грустно улыбался, но в один момент подумал, что, вероятно, так даже к лучшему. Услышать очередное «Отвали» точно не то, что нужно. Хотя оставшийся без ответа вопрос тоже вариант не из лучших. Он выпил не так много, чтобы веселиться без повода, зато этого вполне хватило на то, чтобы загнать самого себя в угол невыраженных эмоций.

Где-то за спиной слышался задорный смех, но Джеймс не торопился присоединяться к веселью. Наверное, следовало бы. Слиться с толпой, напиться и в таком состоянии тащить Стива домой, ведь сам он уже не дойдет.

Он сидел, ждал и надеялся, что Питер вернется, и в этот раз он не оплошает. Больше никаких вопросов о свиданиях. В этих раздумьях его застала Нат. Она улыбнулась, села рядом, прижалась так близко, как будто они не просто друзья, и положила голову на плечо.

— Ну, почему грустим в одиночестве? — пьяно спросила она. — Ой, и губки бантиком. Тебя снова отшили?

— Вроде того. Хотя я не уверен.

— Тебе не везет с мальчиками, может, пора на девочек переключиться?

— Меня отшил всего один парень, не стоит списывать меня со счетов, — возмутился Джеймс.

Нат замолчала, подняла взгляд на Барнса, как будто надеясь прочитать по его лицу ответ на свой незаданный вопрос. В обычные дни ее мимика не отличалась большим набором эмоций, но за те несколько секунд, что она молчала, Баки увидел несколько лиц, которых прежде не видел. Должно быть, мыслительные процессы в её голове работали хорошо, но медленно.

— То есть, Тони каким-то образом умудрился притащить на вечеринку одного из тех школьников, на которого ты запал?

— В точку, Шерлок.

— И что ты ему сказал в этот раз? Почему он убежал?

— Он не убежал. Его брат решил, что он плохо проводит время и совсем не веселится, в тот самый момент, когда я пригласил его на свидание, — вздохнул Баки. Наташа снова положила голову ему на плечо.

— Может, он не понимает, что действительно тебе нравится? — поинтересовалась Нат.

— Да это для всех вокруг очевидно. Ты же помнишь, что я публично преподнес ему одно неприличное предложение.

— Да, с минетом ты тогда облажался, — Нат покачала головой. — Ну а в остальном… Может, ты неправильно преподносишь свои чувства?

— Я приглашаю его на свидание, что здесь можно сделать _неправильно_? — Баки пожал плечами. — Я задаю простой вопрос, а он твердит только отвали да отвали. Как будто других слов не знает.

Раздался крик, а затем что-то тяжелое плюхнулось в воду. Джеймс оглянулся и увидел стоящих около бассейна людей, которые по очереди толкали друг друга в воду. Питер стоял поодаль, наблюдал за этим действием и, кажется, что-то говорил Джонни, ведь среди криков Джеймс точно различал голос Пита.

Джонни вдруг схватил Питера за рукава его красной толстовки и толкнул его в бассейн. Однако, Паркер не растерялся, вцепился в него так сильно, что в воду они упали вместе. Джеймс вздохнул и отвернулся, вновь уставившись в пустоту.

— Подойди к этому творчески.

— Пойти сейчас к нему и процитировать Суфьяна Стивенса, сказав, что он выглядит, как Посейдон?

— Я думала, он Геркулес.

— Ну, о Геркулесе никто не поет.

— Кстати, почему Геркулес?

— Ну, ты видела, у него эта вьющаяся чёлка… Она бесподобна. В Древней Греции вроде все были немного кудрявые, да?

— И что, дело только в чёлке?

— Ты его вообще видела? Он же… такой очаровательный.

В Питере все было очаровательным: от его голоса до смущающегося взгляда. Его походка, движения… Кажется, Баки слишком много следил за ним, пока они не разговаривали.

— Ну да, он же как щеночек, — Нат улыбнулась.

— Это совсем не так. Он чертовски умный, чтоб ты знала, а это невероятно сексуально. Он добрый, по глазам видно, к тому же вежливый, а кому это не понравится? Самый что ни на есть хороший мальчик. При фигуре, при мозгах, что еще нужно? А когда он улыбается, на его щеках появляются ямочки, и я просто… Просто дышать не могу, когда их вижу. И он…

— А ты ему это говорил?

— Нет. Когда? Мы ведь так и не сходили на свидание.

— Ну вот пойди и скажи. Прямо сейчас.

— Сейчас? — дрожащим голосом переспросил Баки.

— Да. Оторви свою задницу от стола и сделай что-нибудь.

— Серьезно?

— Иди уже. Или я буду вынуждена вести тебя за ручку, как мамочка.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Баки. — Ладно. Ты права. Права, как всегда.

Наташа улыбнулась милому комплименту. А Барнс быстро слез со стола и уже собрался пойти к бассейну, но замер на месте, увидев прямо перед собой Питера Паркера. На его плечах висело полотенце, красная толстовка стала темнее, растрёпанные волосы торчали в разные стороны. И боже, кажется, он всё-таки тот ещё щеночек.

— Я… — начал Джеймс, улыбаясь. — Давно следовало сказать тебе, что… Боже. Я…

— Ты? — спросил Питер, подняв брови. Его голос звучат так взволнованно, что сердце Джеймса забилось быстрее.

— Да, я только что говорил Нат, что…

— Я слышал, — Пит сглотнул. Джеймс чувствовал себя невероятно глупо и, должно быть, выглядел ничуть ни лучше. Он не знал, куда ему следует смотреть, уместен ли взгляд в глаза, но понимал, что не стоит пялиться на ботинки. — Не хотел подслушивать, просто вспомнил, что не успел ответить на твой вопрос. И вернулся, чтобы…

— Я говорил, — перебил его Джеймс, боясь, что всё пойдёт по привычному сценарию. Еще одно «отвали» и его сердце не выдержит. — Говорил… О боже, почему вдруг стало так сложно говорить глупости?

— Т-ты отлично справляешься.

— Ты думаешь?

— Да, вне всяких сомнений.

Однако, Джеймс сомневался. Он не справлялся, боялся, тупил — да, но не справлялся. Эмоции переполняли его, и сказать хоть слово оказалось так сложно, как будто решить дифференциальное уравнение. И кто знает, сколько бы времени ему понадобилось, чтобы решить задачу, если бы не Нат. Она встала рядом с ними, прищурившись, окинула их странным взглядом и чуть приподняла подбородок.

— Он, — заговорила Нат. Она смотрела на Питера и указывала на Баки, — хотел сказать, что ты выглядишь как Геркулес… или как Посейдон. А он, — теперь она смотрела на Барнса, — хотел ответить «да» на твой вопрос о свидании.

— Это правда? — Джеймс чувствовал себя неловко, но улыбался от мысли, что, чисто гипотетически, Питер может принять его приглашение.

— Считаешь, что я похож на греческих богов? — вырывалось у Питера. — Не то, чтобы я против, но мне больше по душе скандинавская мифология.

— О боже, — Нат закатила глаза. — Да просто поцелуйтесь уже.

И ушла. Просто ушла, оставив их наедине друг с другом, с невысказанными словами, с напряжением в пальцах и глупыми выражениями лиц. Ухмыльнувшись, на секунду отведя взгляд в сторону, Джеймс нарушил тишину, просто потому что устал от молчания.

— Обычно она дает хорошие советы, а не ведет себя так… бестактно.

— Да нет, знаешь, мне кажется, она дала отличный совет, — Питер улыбнулся.

Джеймс поднял брови. Он не ослышался? Неужели, Питер сказал то, что сказал?

— Но я не могу поцеловать тебя, — Джеймс замотал головой. — Мы ведь не на свидании.

— Знаешь, — голос Питера стал тише, — я ведь не просто так отказывался от твоих приглашений. И дело вовсе не в том, что ты старше или что там еще тебе наболтала Мишель. Дело в другом, Джеймс. Просто… Ты всегда начинал хвалиться, предлагал себя, как товар в интернет-магазине, и мне казалось, что это все чувства, которые у тебя есть. И казалось, что я для тебя какая-то цель и всё. Но, очевидно, я допустил ошибку и, полагаю, должен всё исправить.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так много говорил.

— Поверь, это ещё немного. Обычно меня не заткнуть. Я могу болтать без остановки, рассказывать интересные факты. Ты знал, что панды предпочитают заниматься любовью втроем? Я хорош в математике и физике, меня приняли в три самых крутых колледжа еще в прошлом году, потому что я побеждаю на всех Олимпиадах, из-за чего трижды становился занудой года. Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Джеймс удивился, улыбнулся и сглотнул.

— Ты ведь не пил сегодня? — выдохнул он.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Пит. — Ну так, что скажешь?

— Я всем расскажу, что Питер Паркер не зануда. И один из самых смелых отличников, которых я когда-либо знал. И, конечно, я пойду с тобой на свидание.

Питер протянул ему руку, и Джеймс схватился за нее, притянул Питера к себе и поцеловал. И всё было бы ничего, если бы их не заметил Джонни. Схватив Джеймса за плечо, он резко поволок его в сторону бассейна и под крики веселящихся студентов кинул его в воду.

Понадобилось еще пятнадцать минут, чтобы объяснить Джонни, что нельзя вершить правосудие, не разобравшись. Но весь оставшийся вечер Питер вытирал Джеймса полотенцем, сидя на его коленях, и целовал тонкую царапину на лбу.


End file.
